Luna Yumizuki
ルーナ |romaji = Yumizuki Rūna |image = |gender = Female |age = |deck = Pale Moon |friends = Am Chouno Tokoha Anjou Kumi Okazaki Shion Kiba Chrono Shindou |enemies = |relatives = |teams = Rummy Labyrinth Company (Former) |anime appearance = GC Episode 1 |jpva = Haruka Kudo |enva = Karen Kelly |avatar6 = Masked Magician, Harri Dragon Masquerade, Harri |birthday = 6th February |blood = O }} Luna Yumizuki is a character introduced in the second season of Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis. Along with Am Chouno, she is part of an idol unit known as Rummy Labyrinth. Etymology Her family name, "弓月" comes from the word "弓張り月" (Yumiharizuki), which means "crescent moon". Her name, "Luna" is a reference to the ancient Roman divine personification of the Moon, reflecting her status as Pale Moon user. Biography G Season 2 Luna first appears in Episode 1 at Card Capital 2 to learn Vanguard in order to play with a friend. Shin offers to let Team Trinity Dragon teach her, but they refuse due to having accepted a quest. As a result, Chrono teaches her how to play. Shion and Tokoha join in teaching her halfway through the fight. Chrono wins after striding Chronodragon Nextage, drawing 3 triggers. Tokoha offers then offers to fight her, but Luna leaves due to having an appointment, leaving her Masked Magician, Harri behind by accident. She then appears introducing the G Quest along with Am. In Episode 2, Luna introduces and explains the Magallanica Branch Quest along with Am and Gouki, also performing as Rummy Labyrinth with Am while the Branch Quest is underway. In Episode 3, Luna and Am leave when Team Try3 is fighting against Team Dreadnaught, going to the Zoo Branch for their next performance. Luna next appears in Episode 5, rehearsing for Rummy Labyrinth's performance at the Dragon Empire Branch Quest. Meeting Team Try3, Tokoha returns her Harri, revealing to Am that she has been learning Vanguard. During the break after signing autograph boards, she notices Am's mitten in a trash bag, and later helps her retrieve it along with Team Try3 in some trash bags, noting its importance to Am. After Am thanks her emotionally, they resume their rehearsal. She returns to their living quarters after the rehearsal, having a Cardfight with Am. In Episode 6 and 7, Luna appears at the Dragon Empire Branch Quest, introducing and explaining the quest along with Am and Vangarou, as well as Cardfighting challengers for hints to the quest. Luna appears at the Zoo Branch Quest in Episode 9, being unable to participate due to the team requirement of 3 people. Naoki Ishida and Shingo Komoi then make her participate with them due to them being one member short. They fail to make it past the preliminary round due to their terrible cooking skills, serving an unpalatable purple stew to the judges, who pronounce Try3 the winners of the preliminary rounds. She then watches Try3 win the Branch Quest along with her team. In Episode 11, Luna meets Tokoha and Kumi while participating in a quest. Due to Kamui's request, they help him clean the women's public baths, cancelling the quest. While cleaning, she laments to Tokoha about her inability to defeat Am, resolving to try to do her best in everything to catch up to her. Luna appears at the Star Gate Branch Quest in Episode 12, holding a handshake event with Am as Rummy Labyrinth. She watches Shion's match against Kai with Am, with Am explaining the progression of the fight to her. She then leaves with Am for work before Chrono's fight in Episode 13. Luna next appears in Episode 16, at a Rummy Labyrinth 'Attack You Meet' with Am. After the event, she offers to go to a cake shop with Am for cream puffs, but Am leaves after a phone call. Upset about not being close to Am outside of idol work, she asks Tokoha and Kumi out for advice, wanting to know Am better. Deciding to make chocolate for Am for Valentine's Day, they look for ingredients, finding Am in the process. They harass her into hanging out with them, going clothes shopping. When deciding what to eat, Tokoha and Am get into an argument over which food is the best, resulting in a Cardfight. During the fight, Luna interferes along with Kumi. After the fight, they go to a restaurant, which gives them free food and tickets to a Ferris Wheel for being the 100,000th customers. Due to Am being afraid of heights, Luna stays behind with her, and comforts her when she reveals her dislike of winter due to having lost someone important during the season. Luna appears in Episode 21 with Am, announcing the last weekend of the G Quest, as well as their intentions to participate in the Dark Zone Branch Quest to stop Team Try3 from going undefeated. Arriving at the Dark Zone Branch, they proceed up the tower, the only other team being Team Try3 due to the rest becoming monsters to stop them. Am does the bulk of the fighting, but stays behind to fight Shion, letting Luna reach the top of the tower before Chrono. She loses despite drawing 3 critical triggers after striding Dragon Masquerade, Harri. She is next seen being comforted by Am when she cries due to failing to win the quest. In Episode 22, Luna announces the G Quest's Ultimate Stage along with Am. She tries to cheer Am up by making impressions of Vanguard units. In Episode 23, Luna introduces the participants for the Ultimate Stage along with Am, Teams Try3 and Q4. She then watches the matches with Am during Episodes 23-26. Luna celebrates Team Try3's victory in the Ultimate Stage in Episode 26. G Season 3 Luna appears in Episode 2, asking Satoru Enishi for permission to contact her friends, having gone a while without meeting them, but is refused under the pretence of being involved in a top secret project. Luna reminisces about the past while looking at a past conversation with Tokoha and Kumi, denying having complaints about her work with the Company when caught by Am, who reveals the nature of their work to her. Luna then arranges a meet-up with Tokoha, wanting to seek her advice. They are interrupted by Am, who proceeds to reveal her motives for working with Ryuzu Myoujin, disregarding Luna as being unnecessary to the plan. Luna later volunteers to participate in unit summoning experiments alongside Am in order to lessen her burden. Luna next appears at Dragon Empire Branch with Satoru Enishi and Am, appearing to have underwent a great personality change. She takes Chronobeat Buffalo from Am halfway through her fight with Ibuki and summons it, punching Ibuki into a statue of Dragonic Overlord and causing Mamoru Anjou to fall into a comatose state, as well as destroying the Dragon Empire Branch, only stopping when Satoru knocks her out. It is revealed in the next episode that her zombified state is the direct result of attempting to awaken the Depend Cards in Am's place, and coming to lose her sense of self as a result. As the Peacemaker, Luna's sole goal was to awaken the Depend Cards, to Am's utter horror. Luna's true spirit came to be imprisoned with the Zodiac Time Beasts within the Stride Gate, unconscious and awaiting rescue. Meanwhile, she remained comatose in the real world with her mind completely shut down. According to Satoru, she will remain that way until Am can fulfill her wish and rescue her parents, which is the future that Luna herself desires. When the time for the Final Judgement arrives, Luna is selected to do battle with Am. Luna's will emerges from her unconscious body, and begins to fight against Am. Her will refuses to allow anyone to interfere with the perfect future for Am's sake, even if the person is Am herself. After Am professes her desire to continue having fun with Luna, both as idols on stage and as friends, Luna momentarily snaps out of her trance and asks Am to help save her, so they can continue to be together. Eventually, Am wins and Luna reverts to normal and embraces a crying Am. Two months after the Stride Gate incident, Luna accompanies Am to the hospital to visit her comatose parents. When Am states her resolve to make amends for her wrongdoings, Luna decides to share the burden, feeling that she made a mistake by not stopping Am from continuing to work with the Company. Luna then leaves with Am to attend a tournament held in Card Capital 2, where they also present the trophy. Deck She uses a Pale Moon deck, with Masked Magician, Harri as her ace. During the Dark Zone Branch G Quest her deck is improved, focusing completely on the Magia ability. When fighting against Chrono, her strategy involved filling her rear-guard spots with Magia so the effects of Gear Chronicle couldn't send them to the bottom of the deck. Her deck changes during her fight with Am, focusing on the skills of Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana. Gallery Luna Character Image.png|Luna in GC Episode 1 Luna & Harri.png|Luna with Masked Magician, Harri Luna with Harri.png|Luna with Harri in GC Episode 5 Luna-Am & Nightrose.png|Luna with Vampire Princess of Night Fog, Nightrose and Am Luna's Disguise.png|Luna's Disguise Soulless_Luna.png|Luna after undergoing the unit summoning experiments Luna is crying in SHOUT！.png|Luna crying in SHOUT! Happiness_Collector_(Anime-SG-NC).png|Luna as Happiness Collector luna_next.jpg|Luna in NEXT Luna Wing of Image.png| Luna in Wing of Image Wing of Image Am Luna.png| Luna with Am in Wing of Image Luna and Am NEXT png.jpeg| Am and Luna in Wing of Image Battles Trivia *Luna and Am Chouno's decks have a common theme: they're both able to call units from places where they'd otherwise be lost for the rest of the game (Soul for Pale Moon and Drop Zone for Granblue), and they focus on Keywords that superior call units from those places and return them there at the end of the turn. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Pale Moon Deck Users Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters